


Bending The Rules

by flightoftheseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Cinnamon Roll Jack Kline, Episode: s15e12 Galaxy Brain, Gen, Jack Kline Loves Nougat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: Jack finally gets to have something he's missed dearly since returning from the Empty - sugar and lots of it.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	Bending The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my **[tumblr](https://www.rapidtables.com/web/tools/linkehttps://flightoftheseraph.tumblr.com/post/612525553467211776/jack-solemnly-walks-to-his-room-and-gets-a-lockedd-page.html) ** as a small ficlet, but I decided to add a bit more to it after watching Galaxy Brain :D

Jack solemnly walks to his room and gets a locked box from under his bed. He twists the combination lock in the order, taking a few tries to get it open. He pops open the lid - revealing a secret stash of sugar and sweets he kept for dark times.

Jack grinned to himself. He felt silly and he'd lied saying he placed valuables in there but in a way they were valuable in their own way. They made him feel happy and he needed that right now.

He sits on his bed while everyone meets in a kitchen and he munches on his secret stash of sugar. His belly feeling full of something that made me smile was nice. His appetite had gone up and down since returning

It reminded him of sitting on the floor of the police station

A feeling he'd missed dearly. Just as he was ripping open his third candy bar. His head darted from side to side as he waited for Castiel to catch him in the act.

He continued to enjoy his sweets. He missed them so much - not Billie or any of the Reapers would have been able to understand that. 

He finished candy bar number five and stuffed the wrappers in his pockets. It felt great to do something rebellious that wasn't of cosmic proportions at least once and awhile.

A soft knock made him jump to his feet - Jack grabbed a tissue to wipe his face and finished changing into his navy blue sweater. 

"Come in!" 

Castiel opened the door - a box tuckered underneath his arm. A colourful box that rattled with what sounded like plastic pieces inside. Jack knew of many board games the bunker had but he had never seen this one before. 

"I thought perhaps in the downtime we have we could do something fun," His father said. He'd missed him so much.

"I'd really like that," 

Castiel smiled warmly and they both walked towards the library. Jack was buzzing with energy - not only from the sugar he'd consumed but joy and excitement to spend time with his father.


End file.
